


All You Have

by PhantomStutter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStutter/pseuds/PhantomStutter
Summary: "There are some things that are all you have. Some things that can never change no matter the circumstances. For better or worse, it's all you got and there's no reason to fight it."





	All You Have

A hot summer breeze rustled the leaves above him. The shade that cooled him off danced and fluttered and allowed the sun to peak through the barrier that the leaves gave. The grass underneath tickled his fingers as he dug them into the earth but it helped keep him cool on this hot summer day. 

It was a long day of training and nothing felt better after than sittin’ under that tree. The soreness of his muscles had time to relax. Beads of sweat that had accumulated over the training sesh had finally cooled his lightly burned skin. It was...nice. Not having his little brother climb all over for an hour or two did help too. He loved Goten unconditionally but sometimes you need some time alone to yourself.

And, of course, it was his favorite time of day. When his mother was making tonight’s dinner. No delectable smells had wafted to where he was sitting yet. It was too early in her ‘cooking progress’ but it was just as fine right now.

He could see his mom in the window. Waddling from cabinet to cabinet as she prepared her meal. Taking out pots and pans and just about every utensil in the kitchen. Vegetables were piled high for chopping. She was taking note of everything she took out for use. Pointing at each item with her other hand gently stroking her growing stomach.

He smiled wider just at the thought. 

Another sibling. Another person to dote on and love with all of his being. And Mom, his mom, actually looked at peace during this pregnancy. No more crying over his Dad in the dead of night so that, hopefully, he didn’t hear. But he always did. No more worrying if there would be enough food to feed them or stressing if chores would get done. 

And he felt more relieved too. He didn’t feel pressured to do more chores or eat less out of guilt. No skipping training or studying to help his mother in any shape or form, even when she insisted time and time again that she didn’t need help. And...and no more wondering if your new, little sibling would know what it’s like to have a father. He didn’t have to be afraid of any of that this time around.

And, almost as if on cue, Piccolo walked in. Arms crossed but absent of his weights. Ready to assist any way his mom wanted or, in most cases she would refute, needed. 

He, his mentor, walked into not only his own life but his family’s lives. Piccolo just came in to help after he saw how much stress his student was under. Unlike Goku, Piccolo was just as stubborn as this house wife. This man was going to help this family weather his mom liked it or not. And half the time, well all of the time, she despised it. 

‘How dare he treat her like an invalid!’ he remembered her saying a few dozen times. Always her ready to kill Piccolo with just a glare. That hardly scared that Namekian away.

He stuck through. Even when he out loud said how terrifying this little woman was and how he had half a mind to just up and leave out of pure frustration. But, like before, he stuck through.

At first, obviously, Piccolo stayed for mostly him. Easing his mother’s burdens and stress was just a byproduct of it. He’d keep his distance when he felt he wasn’t needed but not too far where, if something happened, it would take too long to get to the house. His mother liked it that way too...at first. But then something...happened down the line.

They began to trust each other. 

He couldn’t say for certain when Piccolo started to stay for longer or when his mother allowed him to stay shelter under the roof but, gradually, by the time that he saw the change it was already implemented. His two parent figures were working almost like a team. A team that would bicker and mock each other on a daily basis but still a team nonetheless. 

But that wasn’t the end of it. Even that dynamic changed when Goten was born. And this time he wasn’t oblivious to how the two began to feel towards each other.

How their touches, as simple as a hand on a shoulder or knees brushing against the other’s, would linger. How their eyes, no matter the height, had stared more longingly into the other. That Piccolo would just sit with his mom, alone, with nothing else there as an excuse. That his mom would fine excuses just so she and Piccolo would go into town to shop or into the woods for meat even when she went shopping just the day before. 

Goten never had to yearn for a father, like he did.

He loved Goku. He truly, truly did. It was hard not to love his aloof nature and pure good that was held in that man’s heart. But he learned, even from a young age, that Goku wasn’t meant for this family. Goku would always be his dad, that couldn’t be debated, but his family deserved more. Someone who wouldn’t leave at any given chance. Someone who could balance family life with warrior. Someone who would share the responsibility of keeping a household together. 

Maybe it had to come from someone who never had a family to begin with.

Piccolo, in the most bizarre way possible, was perfect for his family. For his mom. That man could be more confusing to read than computer captions but the love for his mom was obvious. Real. And he loved Goten and himself without question. Not once fazed that they weren’t related by blood. Didn’t stop his mentor from claiming that they were his sons, even if Goku was in the sentence.

There he, Piccolo, was. Carrying pots of water like it was nothing and observing intently on how to cook from his wife. Willing to taste a spoon of sauce or a bite of onion, never mind that he hardly ate even half of what his mom ate. Her, Chi-Chi, willing to hear criticism or approval with little backlash to return. Instructing him to move pots or food without a hint of embarrassment but instead replaced by adoration. 

Her hand on her belly with Piccolo’s on top. 

This was what they needed. Even if no one understood. Even if they are continually questioned until the end of time. Even if his Dad came back tomorrow. This family needed to exist. Needed to need each other. 

“GOHAAAAAN!!!” He heard his little brother yell, his little head peeking out from behind the door. “COME PLAAAYYY WIF ME!!!”

He restrained a laugh as he saw, from the window, Piccolo wincing at Goten’s shrill voice. Mom snickering behind her hand. He shook his head and stood with groan. Stretching out his dormant muscles.

“Be right there Goten!” He rubbed his neck as he strolled up to the doorway. The toddler beaming up at his big brother. “But don’t scream, okay? Hurts Piccolo’s ears.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a full story with an obvious OC. Hope that was obvious. Can't believe I'm finally writing this all down. Hope you're excited just as much as I am!
> 
> Will add and edited the tags as I add more chapters.


End file.
